


Futa Reader X Female The Rake (yuri)

by CampGreen



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Horror, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGreen/pseuds/CampGreen
Summary: Trying something different this time. While this is mainly about The Rake, this also loosely incorporates some Until Dawn (Supermassive Games) and Do You Copy? (Space Octopus Studios) stuff in too, only in spirit.





	1. Sleep Paralysis

There's someone seated at the foot of your bed. You at first assume it's your mom, as she's the only other person who lives with you in your cabin, but you take another look and wisen up. There's not a strand of hair nor an item of clothing on its body. All that's there to notice aside from its impressive muscular build are its glowing white eyes, the only feature of its face save for contours. Other than that, it's just a blurry peach silhouette, thanks to your groggy eyesight. And it looks to be sitting on a couple of flesh colored beanbag chairs. It does nothing but stare, its pupilless, lidless peepers smoldering into your soul, petrifying you like Medusa. Literally the only thing you can hear is your heart fiercely pounding in your ears. Other than that, dead silence. The beats get so fast your body recoils with a last resort of shutting down via a faint, finally giving your ticker some rest. You awake the next morning and everything is normal. 

You shakily go about your typical routine of eating breakfast, brushing your teeth, and, your personal favorite, taking a shower. You have a little too much fun in there sometimes. You twist on the heads and try washing the nightmare away with a few gallons worth of warm water. Foamy soap pours down those chubby tits of yours that you playfully squeeze out of habit, and it then trickles into your vulva and leaks down your penis like a water-slide as it modestly hangs between your legs. Each stream has a story to tell as it runs down your perfect frame. Adam's ale washes through your bedraggled hair and evolves the tired, beaten thing your body was last night into a shiny, lovely-smelling temple of beauty, not to toot your own horn. As you change out of your moist towel and into your fire lookout uniform in the living room, you confess to your mom of last night's experience as she does her usual chores around the cabin.

_"Hey, mom?"_

_"Yes, sweetie?"_ she lovingly coos as she folds your freshly washed clothes.

_"Were you in my bedroom at all last night?"_

_"No, honey, why?"_

_"I don't meant to scare you, but I swear I saw someone watching me in my sleep last night. I couldn't move, I was so scared."_

_"Oh, that's just sleep paralysis, dear."_

_"Sleep paralysis?"_

_"Yeah, I had them too when I was younger. Your body naturally locks up when you fall asleep as to conserve energy. Sometimes, though, your consciousness resurfaces during the lock up, so you're teetering between the real world and your mind. Since you're so helpless and right off the heels of nightmares, you also hallucinate all sorts of crazy things in a panic. When I was your age, I just about had a heart attack, getting terrorized by shadow people every night!"_

Well, that explains it perfectly. As always, your mother never fails at comforting you. _"That's terrifying!"_

_"Yeah, the human mind is capable of some crazy things, isn't it?"_

_"Thanks, mom,"_ you bless as you buckle your belt and head out the door. 

A fire lookout's job is never done. Even in the sloppy seconds of a nasty winter storm. It doesn't matter that there's a drizzle of snow falling from the blackened void that is the night sky. Just as life, fire can always find a way. The weather doesn't make your job any less boring, however, aside from providing a unique atmosphere. You haven't seen a spark in months. Not that you're complaining of course, as a matter of fact it's amazing that there haven't been any wildfires in so long. But dear Lord, are the hours all alone up in this tower agonizing! All there is to do is fiddle with your dusty old CB and from the metal rails gaze upon the encompassing dark green forestry, prettily cloaked in white. All of a sudden, your radio is thwacked with static. An incoming transmission! Finally! You waste no time answering the call.


	2. Firewatch

_"Hello?! Hello?! Can anybody hear me?!"_ a feminine voice implores with fraught out from underneath the interference.

 _"Loud and clear,"_ you assure into the microphone, trying to keep it professional in spite of your giddiness.

_"There's...There's something out here! Jesus Christ, it's trying to fucking kill me!"_

_"What is it, a bear, a coyote?"_

_"No! It's...oh God, I don't know what!"_

_"Do you know where you are? Are there any landmarks that could help me deduce your location?"_

_"Uh...I-I see a...a few oil tanks, I think?"_

You map the forest in your mind and infer that she's about a mile and a half northwest of your position.

 _"I know where you are,"_ you affirm confidently. _"If I were to give you directions, could you come to me?"_

 _"NO! No, no, just please,"_ her voice devolves to a whisper. _"Please help me."_

 _"Alright, I'm on my way, stay where you are,"_ you assure, grabbing nothing from the mess in your office but a flashlight. This is one of those times you wish fire lookouts were armed...

A thin layer of snowflakes crunch beneath your boots with every step. The shine of your torch slashes through tree after tree like light through prison bars, until finally falling upon an array of old rusty oil tanks, long abandoned by the mining companies that once used it.

 _"Hello?"_ you cast your voice, just barely powering through the chill.

You hear some footsteps over the mediocre breeze. Tossing it in the direction, your light reveals...

Oh my God. 

A hairless, naked humanoid, nothing but soulless white eyes glowing from its skull. A flat chest, athletic body, and ass so freakishly big you can see it plumply dangling behind her from here. Those weren't beanbag chairs after all. And yes, _her_ , there looks to be a crevice in its crotch. It's the thing from the foot of your bed! It wasn't a nightmare all along! This time it's in a feral stance, hunched among the snowy-sprinkled shrubbery like a predator about to pounce. 

_"Help! Help!"_ sarcastically pleads the voice that came from the radio, this time coming straight from the beast and in a more sneering inflection. _"There's a monster in the woods! Save me!"_

There was no person to rescue all along. Just this humanoid abomination luring you into its trap with cunning and a good voice impression. And now it has the audacity to taunt you. On all fours, she lets out an unearthly shriek before skittering towards you at lightning speed. You try to run but you didn't wear a bra today and she's as fast as a dog, tackling you to the snow with the strength of a rabid football player before you can even cover a couple meters. She bares her blood-soaked claws, so grotesquely sharp and spindling it's like she has a couple of rakes for forearm bones, and slashes down on you with them. You clench up in fear, expecting an ensuing fiery pain or even death. However, she merely swiped your clothing, violently combing your uniform to tatters with a single sweep of her wrist. You lock your knees instinctively, embarrassed by the, erm, "quirk" between your thighs even when your only audience is some chupacabra-looking motherfucker. The Rake forces your legs open and immediately disables you by pressing your button - your clitoris. All resistance is sapped from your body and everything goes black as you let a shuddering moan escape your lips. 

Right after you recover, she plunges two of her fingers deep past your vulva, completely stuffing your pussy to the margin. Her fingers are so massive and gangly it feels like you're getting fucked by two dicks at once. Her digits bathe in the cunt sap as they seep from the watery depths of your insides. You squirm around in the snow-encrusted grass, trying to resist but just can't help but melt into the paradise ravaging your lower body that reminds you of the wildfires you're supposed to watch out for. Your pathetic little softie bloats into a foot long monster with only a few surges of hormone-fueled blood. As she sensually fingers you raw with one hand, The Rake uses only one finger from the other to draw up and down on the twelve inch tall tower of flesh casting a shadow on your stomach, making it shiver and throb in an uneasy gratification the deeper and deeper her nails venture into the female half of your reproductive system. You desperately clutch both your breasts just for something to cling onto. Your id possesses six of your fingers and makes them seize your nipples to start avidly pinching and twisting them to bruises. 

When the pleasure engulfing your pelvis and the satisfaction swallowing your chest both meet like two loving hands reaching out for one another, the birds all abandon their perches among the trees branches, away from your screech of overwhelming indulgence that comes with a duo of orgasms, one for each set of genitals. A messy cumshot that plasters the remains of your beige dress shirt with semen comes gushing out of your dick, whilst a pool of vagina juice is turbulently drained in between your legs. Every sliver of sexuality blown out of your two holes, and all that's left is the fear to bask in.


	3. Just a Dream

The Rake's seizes your neck as she swings her other hand back akin to a scythe ready to chop wheat. Her super-human grip almost instantly strangles you into unconsciousness. Just before she slashes you across the face, you're throttled to a coma. You're back in your bed. It was all a dream. Oh my God, it was all just a dream! A giant tent is standing tall and proud in the center of your cot - your midnight wood gasping from beneath the covers. In a cold sweat in the middle of the night, you start uncontrollably guffawing as you stir around your sheets like you're being mercilessly tickled.

It's a hearty and hysterical giggle, with an indecipherable fear subtly lurking behind it. You soon laugh yourself to unconsciousness, sleeping the rest of the night away like a baby. Then something crawls out from underneath your bed. Not a spider, not a bed-bug, but The Rake. It wasn't a dream at all, she just KO'd you and took you back to your cabin so she could use your insentient self as her sex slave, without you ever even finding out. She looms over you as you peacefully sleep, viciously and shamelessly eye-fucking your comatose body. Making each and every one of her movements as ginger as possible as to not wake you, she slips her shins underneath yours and bestrides you in the reverse cowgirl position, completely swallowing the middle third of your body with nothing but squishy fat. She blindly scrambles your shaft in between her buttcheeks, and after trawling around in the dark crevice for a few seconds, your dickhead is popped into her rectum, making her accidentally squeal. She slaps her palm over her nonexistent mouth immediately afterwards as her heart freezes judging from how wide her eyes go. Your face scrunches and you start to stir, your consciousness getting dangerously close to surfacing.

 _"Shhh,"_ she comforts, cheaply sliding your mind back into a deep slumber.

Your once innocent REM sleep gradually devolves into an onslaught of wet dreams, the more blood flows into your cock and the deeper she gets into her rape. She gently bounces her hips up and down again and again, for hours and hours, wading past the many cumshots your futa dick instinctively spurts out until she finally reaches one herself, spraying your shaft with a limpid ejaculant even though her pussy wasn't touched once. The Rake pops your dick back out of her digestive system, unchaining a tsunami of your cum, some loads hours old, to splatter your midriff with and making her loudly squeak again. This one finally stirs you awake. She quickly snaps into a position that makes it look like she's been carefully seated at the foot of your bed the whole time.

 _"Uungh... mom?"_ your soft voice weakly groans. _"What are you doing?"_

 _"You seemed troubled in your sleep again,"_ a perfect imitation of your mother's voice echoes in your mind. _"Must've been a bad dream..."_ Your muddled vision gets a peek at your tits to see that they're caked with dry cum. _"Or a really good one."_

 _"Holy shit...now I remember. I had a really long, grueling wet dream. It went on for so long... I thought it would never end,"_ you drunkenly confess, being completely open with your 'mom' as always.

 _"You really need to get laid."_ The Rake mocks in your doting parent's sweet sultry tone. Your mom would never say that but your out-of-it mind doesn't give it second thoughts. _"Now go back to sleep, baby."_

You try to groggily mumble _"Yes, ma'am"_ as you doze back off.

If The Rake's eyes could slant or her mouth could curl in wickedness, they would. Her cunt starts pouring with anticipation again and she diligently remounts the cowgirl position. Ever since that night, you've had that very same subconscious sex gauntlet of a dream every single time you let sleep claim you, even during naps! 

So weird...  



End file.
